


Oh.

by GoopyToods



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, I cant get this idea out of my head and need to write it, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, The Master Has Issues, the Master needs a hug, what if the Dhawan!Master continued Missy's good streak?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoopyToods/pseuds/GoopyToods
Summary: The way she was looking at him, there wasn't a trace of animosity in her gaze. he didn't realise how much he missed her looking at him like that, as a friend. well, I guess there's no harm in pretending for just a little while longer.(cannon divergence where the master doesn't reveal his identity and joins the doctor as a companion)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Oh.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fracture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288648) by [Quandtuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse). 



> This is the first time I've ever written these characters so please let me know if they're too OOC. I'm testing out writing thoughts in between asterisks (*) but I'm not sure how I feel about it, does it work?
> 
> ill try my best to update as often as possible.

His hearts thud in his ears in beat with his footsteps as he sprints towards the departing plane, curse this new regeneration! He just can’t keep up like he used to. Multiple sets of strong arms heave him on board, patting him on the back as he catches his breath.  
*hands on me, so many hands on me. Stop touching me you filthy-*

“What was all that about? I thought you were a champion sprinter??”

A low chuckle made its way out of his throat. He fought to suppress the shudder of glee that rattled down his spine. The anticipation set his nerves alight with bliss; it burned through him so beautifully, numbing the pain till only the flames remained. This is it, the perfect moment, the perfect opportunity to set this plan into action, to look into her eyes as her world crumbles around her, to finally have her attention after being alone for so long. *Oh, this is going to be delicious!*

Schooling his features into the most innocent expression he could muster, the master glanced up to the confused face of his childhood friend, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at him with visible concern. He felt his composure crack, and subsequently, shatter as he met her eyes. There wasn’t a hint of animosity in her gaze, just genuine concern for a friend. Another shiver ran up his spine.

A friend.

He’d forgotten what if felt like to have her look at him like that. Not a hint of fear or hatred in her expression. His hearts throbbed, aching with the memory of when she used to look at him like that oh so long ago. Before the timelords staked their claim and ripped his sanity to shreds, leaving a broken shell behind. *My god I’ve missed this*. He could see the little boy so clearly in the doctor’s face, the same furrowed brow, and compassion that poured from those eyes. In a single moment, he felt his timeline rupture around him. Who was he to deny himself the pleasure of reveling in this lie just a little while longer? A bashful smile lit up his face.

“I guess that’s what I get for having a desk job for the past 8 years,” he responded with a soft chuckle, hearts once again pounding in his ears and his muscles tense as he summoned the most innocent expression he could muster. *please, for once, don’t ask any more questions*

She scoured his face for an agonising split second before breaking out into a grin and waltzing off, further into the plane. The air rushed out of his lungs in a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as he straightened, glanced around to the humans who all shrugged in turn before following her. *Thank god for stupid apes*.

……….

Disabling the bomb in the cockpit was child’s play and he basked in her praise for saving their lives. her hand on his shoulder was his anchor to sanity when the humans joined her congratulations, he could once again feel the urge to kill rise as their sweaty palms slapped his back; the old human going as far as to ruffle his hair. He twisted his clenched teeth into a grin and hoped they couldn’t see his internal battle. It turns out that it’s far easier to foil a plan of your own design, and within the day he found himself once again stood in the outback, the Tardis casting a long shadow in the orange light of the sunset. 

She stood in front of him, face haloed in a golden glow as she said her goodbyes dipping her head as she once again thanked him for his help., The three *pets* humans stood behind her, each wearing an affectionate smile. Their faces made him sick. He could feel his opportunity slipping through his fingers like sand. Her coat billowed as she turned on her heel.

“Please!!”

Four sets of eyes snapped to him as he felt his cheeks heat up.

“Please take me with you”

*I can’t believe I’m actually begging, this is a disgrace*

Her eyes lit up as a grin split across her face, making his embarrassing outburst entirely worth it.

“I thought you’d never ask! We’d be delighted wouldn’t we fam?”

A series of agreements drifted from the humans. *I should probably learn their names, shouldn’t I ?* he felt his face stretch into an involuntary grin as he followed them into the tardis. 

……….

“So what’s your name then son?”

Graham *I think its name is Graham?* asked. The four of them had retired to the lounge, sinking into the blissfully soft seats as soon as they were safely in orbit. The doctor had wandered off, claiming to be “hunting down a room for O”. Cradling his cup of tea to his chest, the oldest human looked at him thoughtfully.

“Just O is fine” a small smile flitted across his face. *Man, this is tedious.*

“You’re not in MI6 anymore O. You don’t need a code name.” Yaz*?* reassured him with a placating smile. He looked around at the faces that surrounded him, each one looking at him expectantly. His palms began to sweat lightly. Why do they care?

“I uh- I don’t really have a name. All of my records were wiped when I joined the agency to protect anyone I cared about, so I cant go back to my old name even if I wanted to. I haven’t been called anything but ‘O’ for so long now that I don’t even know what I’d pick.”

The lie slipped off his tongue easily, stuttering slightly to keep up appearances as the mild-mannered agent they had grown to like. The humans looked at him with pity. *this is a new low even for me.*

“Well now is your chance to reinvent yourself son. Pick a name”

He looked at them, these humans. They had known him for a little over a day and they already visibly cared for him. He would never understand them. He had clearly paused for too long if the looks he was receiving meant anything. He grappled for a name.

“Uh, I- uh. Orwell.”

“Orwell?” a warm smile was growing on the old man’s face as he tested the name out on his tongue.

“Orwell. I like it.” 

“Yeah, it suits ya”

“Makes you sound like an old soul. Orwell”

He whipped his head around to where the final voice came from. The doctor was stood, leaning against the doorframe, grinning at him, wearing that same expression that soothes his soul so easily.

He smiled at her.

“Well, I guess I kind of am in a sense.” 

She chuckled. *my god you are dense sometimes.*

“C’mon then you, ill show you to your room. You must be dying to change out of that suit by now.”

He looked down, he hadn’t even noticed that he was still wearing the tux from the day before, admittedly much sweatier and dirty. He hadn’t really had the opportunity to dress like himself since he infiltrated MI6, perhaps the tardis wardrobe would have something that suited this new body’s tastes. He raised his head once more to meet her eyes.

She nodded her head to the left, presumably in the direction of his new bedroom, a clear sign for him to follow. He stood, carefully placing his empty mug on the table before walking to join her, being sure to fling a small smile behind him to the humans that watched him leave.

……….

After walking down a labyrinth of corridors in comfortable silence, the doctor came to a halt in front of a large dark oak door, adorned with an iron decorative knocker and matching handle.

“This is your stop. Don’t worry about where to put your clothes or anything like that, just drop them on the floor and the tardis will take care of that for you. We’ll have to get you something from the wardrobe tomorrow. Anyway! Welcome to the fam, the gang, team tardis.”

It took every fiber of his being to not roll his eyes. Instead, he did his best to plaster on a grateful smile.

“Thank you for this doctor. Truly, I’m glad you said I could join you.”

She looked at him warmly.

“I’m glad you asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :) reviews/ advice would be greatly appreciated! the next chapter will be picking an outfit in the wardrobe and possibly going on the first adventure?!?!
> 
> if anyone has any ideas for what they would like to see this team tardis get up to, be sure to let me know in the comments! :)


End file.
